Sora
Sora is one of the main protagonists of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series and a member of Team Dark. She feels indebted to Hardcore Leveling Warrior after he saved her from Nightmare a year before the start of the series. Appearance Image Gallery Sora in Real Life1.jpg Sora1.jpg|Sora a year before the start of the season Sora9.jpg|Episode 96 Sora10.jpg|Episode 95 Sora15.jpg|Episode 96 Sora14.jpg|Episode 96 Sora12.jpg|Episode 96 Sora13.jpg|Episode 96 Sora8.jpg|Sora saving HCLW from Rim and Heart Heater (Episode 2) Sora16.jpg|Episode 96 Sora 3.jpg|Sora with a Yopi Grilled Skewers Sora Episode 26.jpg Sora6.jpg Sora 5.jpg|Sora's current attire as of Episode 73 Sora7.jpg|Sora's Armour fully Equipped (Episode 81) Personality Sora is very jovial and History In Lucid Adventure A year before the start of the series, Sora was saved from Nightmare by Hardcore Leveling Warrior and then spent a year training in the mountains to get stronger.Episode 2 Around the same time, she killed a 100 werewolves to complete her Class Change, which took her two months.Episode 7 Plot After a year training in the mountains, she went to Yopi Land to eat the famous Yopi Grilled Skewers. General Guan Yu ended up skipping the queue and is swiftly punched into a wall Sora. She then saw Hardcore Leveling Warrior supposedly about to be attacked by Rim and intervened, promising to protect him. The recovered General Guan Yu attempts to attack Hardcore Leveling Warrior with his Nagitana, but he missed and spilts Rim in half. Sora, Heart Heater, the split Rim and Hardcore Leveling Warrior escape in the teeth of Grabert. Grabert takes them to the Hut on Dragon Mountain, where Sora and Hardcore Leveling Warrior are introduced to Dark Dark wants Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help him Level up and Hardcore Leveling Warrior agrees to do so for $3 Million. The group return to prepare for a dungeon quest but Dark is wary about Hardcopre Leveling Warrior's strength and asks him to prove himself by beating Scallion Head with Sora saying Hardcore Leveling Warrior doesn't have to prove himself to anyone. Skills & Abilities Fighting Style Skills Class Skills - Swordsman * Bash 82 * Dual-Wield * Slash x8 19 Personal Attribute - Class Skills - Taster * Consuming Effect * Satiety → Damage * The Map of Taste Ego Sword Skills - Ego *Eat Up - Ego's mouths develops sharp teeth and her mouth becomes big enough to swallow a player. Ego then consumes the target, killing them in process.Episode 30 * Chew Up - Ego chews the opponents weapon everytime it comes into contact with it and eventually destroys the weapon.Episode 48 * Transformation - Ego is transformed into a Boomerang and can be thrown by Sora.Episode 61 * Free Transform - Ego takes the form Sora desires. So far Sora has transformed Ego into a shield.Episode 69 * Berserk! - Binge Max - Ego goes Berserk due to Sora's anger and devours the target of Sora's anger. Ego's mouth is split into four parts and the target is bitten cleanlyEpisode 82 Combination Skills * Food Buff x Satiety x Ego Sword Other Skills * Flee * Ultimate Swirling Hardcore Leveling Warrior Level Current Level 73Episode 68 Previous * Level 30 Items Armour Current Former * Black Dragon's Iron Panties * Medusa's Gauntlet * Elf's Flowing Armor of Wind * The Blazing Armor of The Devil * Elf's Blazing Devil Armor of Wind Weapons Current * Ego * Long Sword Former * Japanese Sword of Alloy 68 Other Items Current * Lucky Coin Necklace * Mini Refrigerator Former * Ancient Devil's Ore Pieces Relationships Hardcore Leveling Warrior Dark Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Taster Category:Swordsman Category:Human